


Pieces

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Reimu requires Alice's help after a mishap leaves her without one of her weapons..[Reader prompt opportunity in end notes because, why not :v]





	Pieces

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's broken". 

"I..can see that" Alice clarified, not really needing Reimu to poke the damaged gohei in her face, "Care to tell me how that happened?". 

The brunette sighed and let Alice & Shanghai in, then slid the door close behind her. She'd already prepared some tea whilst waiting for the magician to arrive, hoping that she would be able to work her doll making magic on fixing the gohei. 

She walked over and sat down as Alice placed a box on the table which Reimu presumed were some tools. 

"I uh.." she mumbled her response whilst turning her face away from Alice. 

"Reimu, you are mumbling". 

"I said that I..on..it". 

Alice gave Shanghai a puzzled look first before nodding her head for the doll to act. 

She floated round and placed her tiny hands on Reimu's face to push it so that she was looking at Alice. The move took the brunette by surprise, opening her mouth to protest and Alice chuckled. 

"I can't fix it till you tell me happened". 

"Is that the toll I'm paying for you to do this?". 

Alice sipped her tea and hid her lips that were forming a smile, "Possibly. Besides, it can't be that serious of a reason can it? Were you having a danmaku session with someone, Suika perhaps?". 

"Uh, not exactly" Reimu replied, tracing her finger around the sides of her cup, "It broke in here". 

"Oh?". 

Steeling herself for Alice's reaction, Reimu took a deep breath and quickly stated the reason much to her displeasure. 

"Iaccidentallysatonit!". 

Alice and Shanghai stared at the priestess, mouths slightly opening and closing as the silence in the shrine was becoming deafening. 

Which was quickly drowned out by Alice's laughter that she was trying so hard to retain, "You..you _sat_ on your gohei?". 

"Aliceee!" Reimu glared between a pout, "It isn't funny!". 

"No no, you are absolutely correct" Alice answered and regained her composure for a second before chuckling lightly, "It's hilarious".

Reimu furrowed her eyes further, prompting Alice to put her hands out in apology as she calmed down and took the gohei in her hands to examine it. 

"That was a Marisa like move you know" she laughed softly. 

"I forgot where I put it that's all, the thing can be hard to spot" Reimu justified whilst watching Alice's blue eyes roam over it, "Think you can fix it?". 

The blonde nodded and pulled her box closer to open it, "It shouldn't be an issue as long as your magic doesn't attack me. That being said, wouldn't this be something to go to Yukari with?".

"Oh please, if I tell Yukari, I'll _never_ live it down" she murmured and slumped onto the table, watching Alice start to work on fixing the gohei, "And Marisa would probably break it even more. You were obviously the most reliable option, the doll making skills are just a bonus".

Shanghai was perched on Reimu's shoulder and pat the brunette hair in approval, earning a laugh from the woman as she did the same to her. 

Alice smiled at them and tried to keep her cool at both Reimu's words and eyes on her. She hoped she could amend the broken tool without being distracted by Reimu though as experience would have it, being on the end of the priestess' charming side tended to make her weak in the knees. 

"You flatter me". 

"It's true though, I owe you one for coming here. And Cirno for doing something right for a change" Reimu grinned and sat up to drink her tea.

Alice laughed along whilst retrieving the materials that would be required. The gohei would have to be sealed again with the type of spells that kept her dolls together & sturdy so the wood used was only one part of it. Using her strings to keep the gohei in the air, Alice started to add the missing section first before getting into placing the seal around it. 

Reimu watched on with fascination at how deftly Alice was working on it. She seemed at ease which wasn't surprising since magic and doll making were two of her major crafts. It was always nice to see the blonde in her element and Reimu got a bit caught up in the admiration of the magician. 

The glowing blue from the light of the spell enhanced the way Alice's eyes shone beneath her fringe that whipped to the side slightly because of the magical energy. Reimu could see her lips moving as she recited something, her hands staying steady over the gohei with her rings still on her fingers. A gentle exhale escaped from Alice's mouth, her eyes now closing due to the spell taking its full effect. 

It was entrancing almost, as if the energy was pulling Reimu into Alice's world & she didn't mind at all. 

She missed watching the gohei heal itself under Alice's guidance which was something Reimu was looking forward to seeing but having her vision filled with the blonde in her aura; she knew it wouldn't compare to _that_ sight. 

The sound of Alice's voice didn't reach Reimu as she continued her silent appreciation of the blonde. At least not until she felt Shanghai's digits prodding at her face again & she instantly shook her head from side to side with a look of confusion. 

"Huh?". 

Alice refrained from laughing when she repeated herself and held her hand out, "I said it's all done" she said and showed the gohei, "Though there was obviously something else on your mind. Was there, Reimu?".

"No nothing at all!". 

The priestess coughed away her embarrassment and took the gohei to inspect it, anything to avoid the blonde's teasing eyes. She was impressed at how swiftly the magician managed to fix it and felt her earlier anxiousness fade away. Her yin yang orbs would have been enough in combat temporarily but her gohei held a lot of her more powerful abilities such as sealing. As soon as it snapped beneath her earlier that morning, Reimu felt her insides mimic that feeling and panic ensued as she pondered her choices in what to do. 

"Th-thanks" she added, running her finger down the tool and then looked back at Alice, "It's good as new" & bowed slightly in appreciation.

Alice waved off her thanks, "It's no problem at all, you know you do not have to think twice about asking for anything. At least, I hope you do". 

Reimu smiled at that, more so since Alice was evidently rather shocked that she herself had said such a statement so openly and honestly. Shanghai fluttered around and tried to wave her hand to cool Alice down which didn't help her in trying to play it off as no big deal. 

Little would she know how much Reimu was beaming at hearing those words. Things were a lot more different now for the brunette than when she first started as a shrine maiden, a very isolated one at that even when she & Alice had their first encounter as kids, but things had changed drastically. 

Forming friendship with potential enemies was one of those weird perks Reimu considered normal now but it was finding companionship in someone like Alice that really elevated her thoughts from her past of loneliness. 

In a way that Marisa or Yukari couldn't, as much as she begrudgingly liked their company. 

Alice was different for Reimu & it was moments like this in which she realised that the magician really would go out of her way for her. 

She wanted Alice to know how much of those sentiments were mutual. 

"Thank you, Alice, it means a lot" she replied warmly & placed the gohei down to take the blonde's hand in her own, "Hey, you want to stay for lunch?". 

Lunch would definitely be a good start to show her that, food always was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thanks for reading! ^^ 
> 
> I wanted to take a stab at doing some prompts, something I don't usually do as well as requests so why not start here :) I need a break from my own 'imagination' at times :3
> 
> Basically, the first four comments with a couple and scenario that I get I'll write about since you're all rather active in engaging with me like that ^^ we'll stick with T rated for the time being. 
> 
> Make them fun! ;)


End file.
